ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Piper and Austin
Paustin(P'iper/'Austin), is the friendship pairing of Austin North and Piper Curda. They are good friends on and off set of I Didn't Do It. Like many of the cast, they tweet each other a lot. They seem to be close in most pictures. They are seen to be hugging in many pictures too. For the cast pairing, see Jasmine and Logan. Other Names *'Paustin '(P/'''iper and '''Austin) * Ausiper (Aus/tin and P/'iper')' ' * Ausper (Aus/tin and Pi/'per') * Pistin '('Pi/per and Aus/'tin')' ' Moments *They went to Hollywood Horror Nights along with Olivia Holt and Sarah Gilman.Hollywood Horror Nights *On Feb. 13, Austin tweeted this. *Piper (and Olivia) were singing in the background of Austin's phone conversation here. *Piper Curda tweeted "Long Day" with Austin. *Piper tweeted five questions to Austin when he was doing #AskAustin. *While Sarah was hugging Piper, Piper was hugging Austin in this photo. *Sarah posted this of them. *Piper retweeted Austin's first commercial.Piper's tweet *Piper tweeted about Austin.Piper tweeting about Austin *Piper responding to Austin's tweet with this. *Austin tweets this to Piper when she tweeted about a music video. He also retweeted it. *Sarah posted a video of Austin and Piper "pranking" on Peyton. *Piper made Austin (and Peyton) sing "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus.The cast singing The Climb *Austin and Piper (along with Olivia Holt) had lunch on set together.The cast having lunch together *Piper was doing a live stream and skip to 5:45 and Austin tweeted to the live stream . *Both of them went to Disneyland together. **On that trip, Piper posted two photos of them together, one with the two of them drumming, captioned a drummers paradise. Another one was of them on the tower of terror, captioned Austin's alive, Were less than thrilled ***In that photo, Piper was pointing to Austin *Piper posted a picture of Austin wearing blue with a blue car behind him saying blue on blue **A fan asked if Piper and Austin were dating and Peyton Clark replied, saying probably were, impling they might be dating *Peyton was then asked again on Twitter and replied, saying that he is no longer allowed to comment on that subject *The two of them, along with Jake Short, Sabrina Carpenter, Rowan Blanchard and Bradley Steven Perry, have the John Inside Joke **Austin North posted a picture of him, Piper Curd, and Austin North "Johnning" in Johnny Rockets *On Twitter, Piper Curda got asked if she would trade Austin for a lifetime supply of Donuts, she said yes. * [[https://twitter.com/pipercurda/status/518534833396396032%7C Austin Tweeted'' 'PIPES' and Piper tweeted back '''AUS!']] and a picture of both of them goofing around. *Piper and Austin (and Sarah) went with a bunch of other stars to the Santa Monica Pier **Austin and Piper tweeted a photo of them together (with everyone else) **Piper Curda retweeted a picture by Bop and Tiger Beat captioned that Austin won Piper a doll ***Piper replied to this with "What a Gent" *Raini Rodriquez posted a photo on instagram of Piper and Austin (and Sarah Gilman) with her. *Piper and Austin have fun hanging out with each other * They wore matching outfits when they arrived on set *On Ask FM, Piper said to a fan that she was dating Austin and they broke up later and got back together, implying that they now dating. * There are a lot of pictures of them together, on their Instagram profiles. *They were watching a playback of a scene from Season 2 episode 5, together, along with Payton Clark and Piper linked arms with Austin (and Payton). http://www.ididntdoitdeets.com/2015/01/21/i-didnt-do-it-season-2-episode-5-live-taping/ *Austin had his arm around Piper's (and Olivia's) waist, and Piper and Austin are standing next to each other, as seen on Austin's instergram profile page. *During a live taping Piper and Austin were holding hands. http://iconosquare.com/p/926219004329279329_794564302 *They were hugging in this picture, and it was in a couple-ly kinda way. *In a behind the scenes picture, Austin has his arm around Piper (and Olivia), and Piper and Austin are standing next to each other, as seen here. Trivia Similarities *They both have a Twitter account. *They both have an Instagram account. *They both have been on A.N.T Farm. *They both are part of the main cast of I Didn't Do It. Differences *Austin is blonde and Piper is a brunette. *Austin has blue eyes and Piper has brown eyes. *Austin is from Germantown, Tennessee and Piper is from Tallahassee, Florida. *Austin is 18 years old and Piper is 17 years old. Facts *This is their first time for them to be part of a main cast on Disney Channel. *On Ask FM, Piper said to a fan that she and Austin dated, then broke up and then got back together, implying that they might be now dating. Gallery References *In a behind the scenes picture, Austin has his arm around Piper (and Olivia), and Austin and Piper are next to each other, as seen on Austin's instergram profile page. Category:Relationship Category:Cast Relationship Category:Pairings Category:Cast Pairings Category:Paustin Category:Jogan Category:Piper Curda Category:Austin North Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine and Logan